


painkillers help us (in more ways than one)

by knoxoursavior



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, charles and his words, charles is clumsy, charles is on painkillers, emt!erik, erik puts up with silliness, high!charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Charles is a bit clumsy, as his constant trips to the hospital prove. But when you have a gorgeous EMT like Erik arriving on scene every time to give you immediate first aid (and possibly feel you up), can you blame him? Grace was never an option.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>fill for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=22352101#t22352101">this prompt</a> at xmen-firstkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	painkillers help us (in more ways than one)

Charles has always been clumsy, tripping over his too long trousers or his two left feet. Recently though, he thinks it's more than justified to blame Erik Lehnsherr for all the times he's gotten himself into accidents. Of course, it's only a matter of time until he's so high on painkillers that he says just that to the tall, attractive, and somewhat intimidating EMT.

"Stupid, beautiful man," Charles grumbles, words slurring. "Stupid, stupid."

Erik raises an eyebrow at this, but doesn't comment. He's been around enough patients three years into his job. "Does that feel okay?" he asks instead, glancing at Charles' face as he finishes stitching up his arm. Bumped into the kitchen counter, only to have a knife stuck in his arm. Honestly, who gets into accidents that easily?

"It feels lovely," Charles says, as if they're talking about a massage, or a glorious session of manipedi.

"When will you stop getting in trouble?" Erik says, smiling fondly. So they're not exactly friends, yes, but he'd probably pick Charles over Emma any day. Better incoherent mumbles and excuses (and, frankly, adorable requests for tea) than another round of _let's find erik a boy toy._

"When will you stop being gorgeous?" Charles quips.

"Excuse me?" Erik splutters.

Charles doesn't remember afterwards. Unfortunately, Erik does. So the next time Charles gets into an accident (crashed into a lamp post, jesus, what admittedly clumsy person would try skateboarding) Erik has a cup of tea and a cardigan ready for him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Charles stares at Erik, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Would you like to go out for some coffee sometime?" Erik repeats, tone dripping with amusement.

"Yes? Dear god, yes." Charles all but melts under Erik's hands when he wraps the cardigan around Charles's shoulders. "Thank you."

Azazel makes kissy noises from the front of the van. Erik makes it a point to douse the Russian with his coffee the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
